Sam or Melanie?
by BlueGreenEyes16
Summary: A cute little one-shot between Sam and Freddie. It is based on a dream I had with... someone in it  ; ENJOYY :


**Sam or Melanie?**

(Sam's POV)

"_Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem_

I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day

I keep running away  
Even from the good things

Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on tack  
This time I mean it

I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day

I keep running away  
Even from the good things" I said singing along.

This is the song. The song that we were listening to when we kissed. Ever since that stupid kiss, I just… I think I fell for the nub. I think I'm in love. I love the way he talks about his nerd stuff. I love how his brown eyes are always filled with happiness. I love how his hair is always perfectly messy. I love the way he laughs. I love the way he smiles. In general, I love him. But right now, he likes my twin sister. Not me. That's right, Melanie. He knows she exists now. He knows that she is here for summer vacation. He asked me for her number and when she's free. He told me that he was planning on asking her out today. I know that they will fall in love. I see it coming. When they get married, it will be the happiest day of their lives, but the worst day of my life. My thoughts were interrupted by a deep masculine voice crying out "Melanie! Melanie!" I knew that voice anywhere. It was him, Fredlumps. I quickly ran into my closet and put on the outfit that bought for a date when I was dating Pete. I never got to wear it because the night that I bought it, he dumped me for Tasha. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and ran to the window.

"Yes, Freddie?" I didn't know what I was doing, but it was an impulse.

"Melanie, would you please go on a date with me? Right now? To the mall?" He asked.

"Yes, Freddie. I would like that." He smiled. I climbed down the stairs to the front door and I opened it up for him. He grabbed my hand and said, "Thanks Mel"

…

At the mall, he took me into the most expensive store and urged me to try on a bunch of dresses. I nearly gagged when I saw all the ones that he gave me. I put on a blue strapless knee-length dress with a blue bow that went around the waist. It hugged my curves beautifully** (on profile). ** I stepped out of the changing room. He said "You look beautiful."

After 3 more dresses, I put on a black knee length dress **(on profile)**. It was beautiful. I looked really pretty. He had said the same thing that he said to me the last 4 times. "You look beautiful." And every time the guilt ate at me even more. I know what you're thinking. "GASP! Samantha Joy Puckett, Feels Guilty?" well yeah, I have feelings too. I am human. When he said that I caved, I had to tell him. A single tear fell as I looked straight into his eyes and said "I'm not Melanie. I'm sorry Freddie." I ran. That's all I could do. Run. I was half way through the mall, when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Sam? Was that you?"

"Yes, Freddie. That was me."

"Why were you pretending to be Melanie? That's so not you. You're not girly."

"I'M SORRY, OKAY? I'M SORRY THAT I' NOT PERFECT LIKE CARLY OR MELANIE! I'M SORRY THAT I'M NOT ANYTHING LIKE THEM. I'M SORRY THAT I WANT TO BE DIFFERENT!"

"Shh. Sam calm down. I didn't say that it was bad. I love the way your hair falls perfectly without you trying. I love the way your eyes gleam when you have an idea. I love the way you are so perfectly imperfect. I love the way you smile all the time. I love the way you laugh. And most importantly, I **LOVE** you, just the way you are."

"Thanks Freddie. I love you too." I said while leaning in. As did he. When our lips touched, I felt sparks, and there and then, I knew that he was the one for me. I love Fredward Karl Benson.

(Freddie's POV)

I love Samantha Joy Puckett. I knew that then and there, when we were kissing, that she was the one for me.


End file.
